ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/Warum in Studio Ghibli keine Frau die Regie übernehmen kann
thumb thumb Dass auf Twitter über Studio Ghibli die Tatstaturen brennen, ist Standard. Die Japaner loben, dass die Filme gut umgesetzt wurden. Diesmal jedoch donnern Hasskommentare, weil sich Koproduzent Yoshiaki Nishimura über Frauen in der Anime-Industrie geäußert hat. In diesem Artikel betrachten wir, wie es um die Rolle der Frau in der Anime-Industrie bestellt ist. In Bezug auf Nishimuras Kommentar stellt sich die Frage, ob Studio Ghibli frauenfeindlich ist? In vielen Ghiblifilmen nehmen Frauen eine Hauptrolle ein wie z.B. im neusten Werk Erinnerungen an Marnie. Auch werden Frauen und Mädchen nicht in die „unschuldig und niedlich”-Schublade gezwängt, wie der Film Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland beweist. Auch belegen Frauen wichtige Aufgaben im Studio. Für Hayao Miyazaki war es sogar wichtig, dass sein Team genau zur Hälfte aus Frauen besteht. Doch die englischen Ghiblifans hält sich nicht zurück, Nishimura mit Worten anzugreifen: Im Interview fragte der Reporter Chris Michael, ob das Studio eine Frau als Regisseurin einstellen würde'Women are realistic, men idealistic': Studio Ghibli on why a director's gender matters (eng.), Chris Michael, theguardian, abgerufen 09.06.2016. Darauf antwortete Nishimura: Obwohl Nishimura die Fähigkeit der Frau keineswegs in Frage stellt, wird diese Aussage von vielen Ghiblifans negativ aufgefasst. Hiromasa Yonebayashi fügte im Interview hinzu, dass es ihm selbst schwierig fällt einen männlichen Charakter zu entwerfen. Denn er ist mit dem Charakter emotional verbunden, was ihm das Erzählen einer Handlung erschwert. Die Regie aller Ghiblifilme wurde von Männern geführt. Jedoch wurden für die Filme auch Werke verwendet, die von Frauen verfasst wurden. Auch Miyazaki offenbart seine Hoffnung an die neue Generation von RegisseurenIs the Bamboo Curtain More Treacherous Than the Glass Ceiling? (eng.), Anne Ishii, hoodedutilitarian.com, abgerufen 01.08.2012: Ist euch aufgefallen, dass viele Animes mit Fanservice und Ecchi-Elementen bestückt sind, um junge Leute am Monitor zu fesseln? Animes haben auch Frauen und Mädchen als Zielgruppe, doch nur wenige Frauen arbeiten in der Anime-Industrie. Die Serie hingegen, ist auf Frauen zugeschnitten: Hier tanzen die Männer über dem Bildschirm. Nun, die Serie wurde auch von Utsumi Hiroko, einer Frau, geführt. Um euch Nishimuras Argument einleuchtender zu erläuternd, schauen wir doch einige weibliche Regisseure an: *Yamada Naoko - K-On! *Yoshimura Ai - GinTama, Black Butler, My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU *Sayama Kiyoko - Vampire Knight, Skip Beat! Die Liste kann unendlich weitergehen, aber wir sehen bereits, dass Frauen hauptsächlich in Animes der Genre Comedy, Shoujo, Drama und Slice of Life tätig sind. Damit wäre Nishimuras Argument verständlicher: Frauen und Männer sind für bestimmte Aufgaben geeignet. Da Ghiblifilme viele Fantasyelemente haben, sind Männer besser geeignet. Natürlich können Frauen für Ghiblifilme Regie führen, aber momentan bietet sich keine an. Was ist eure Meinung? Sind Frauen in der Anime-Industrie unterbesetzt? Ist die „Abwesenheit“ von Frauen die Ursache, dass es viel Fanservice gibt? Schreibt unten in die Kommentare! P.S.: Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Frauen Ecchi-Animes ansehen, wegen der leicht bekleideten weiblichen Charaktere. Nachtrag Vor einer Woche entschuldigte sich Yoshiaki Nishimura für seinen Kommentar aus dem Interview vom 28.09.2015. Zu dieser Zeit war er nicht mehr in Studio Ghibli angestellt. Er entschuldigt sich, dass sein Kommentar mit Ghibli in Verbindung gebracht wurde und dass er sexistisch aufgenommen wurde. Abschließend sagte er, dass er ein lernbereiter Mensch ist und dass in der Filmbranche das Geschlecht kein Kriterium ist. Hier Nishimuras Entschuldigungsschreiben「映画を作るのに性別は関係ありません」元ジブリ・西村P、「女性はファンタジーに向かない」“性差別”発言を謝罪 (jap.), abgerufen 16.06.2016: Ich finde es vorbildlich, dass Nishimura sich öffentlich entschuldigt. Übrigens sein Schreiben ist im japanischen Stil. Er ist nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass die Leser Studio Ghibli als frauenfeindlich deklariert. Viele verstehen es falsch, dass Hayao Miyazaki Frauen verachtet und den Regiestuhl für sich alleine haben will. Ich erwähne es nochmal, dass Nishimura sich geäußert hat und dass es seine persönliche Meinung ist. Den Regiestuhl hat neben Miyazaki auch Isao Takahata, Hiromasa Yonebayashi und Gorou Miyazaki (nur um die bekanntesten Regisseure zu nennen). Natürlich kommen Frauen im Studio sehr wichtige Aufagben zu. Schließlich kann die Regie kein ganzer Film tragen. Für H. Miyazaki ist Talent wichtiger als das Geschlecht. So vergibt er die „Key Animation“ des Films Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde an den noch unerfahrenen Hideaki Anno. Das ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass junge Künstler unterstützt werden. Er geht sogar auf Frauen zu, um ihnen nicht unbedeutende Aufgaben zu übertragen wie z. B. Sumi Shimamoto. Regie ist nicht die einzige Aufgabe einer Filmproduktion, sondern auch Animation, Hintergrund, Ton, ... In diesen Bereichen besteht die Besatzung zu Hälfte aus Frauen. Kann man noch sagen, dass Studio Ghibli keine Frauen bei der Arbeit haben will?! Dass Frauen bisher keine Regie übernommen haben, heißt nicht, dass Studio Ghibli es nicht will. Wie schon erwähnt ist Talent wichtiger als das Geschlecht. So kommen Frauen andere Aufgaben zu, die ihrem Talent entsprechen. Mehr dazu erfahrt ihr im Dokumentationsfilm The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag